Many boats have towers or superstructures over which covers or tops are attached and under which consoles or other equipment are installed. Usually a console is connected to the legs or frames of a tower for stability. More particularly, the tower frames are bolted or welded to the console.
A significant problem with existing connections between tower frames and nearby equipment is that different towers must be constructed for different boat styles, equipment designs, and stand-off distances.
What is needed in the boating industry is a tower system with universal, adjustable attachments that do not require permanent connections between tower frames and nearby equipment so that the universal tower system can be used with a variety of boats.